Winx go to Hogwarts 2
by xJunainaxAzharax
Summary: I erased their memories of me to save them, but now I need to save them again. Something big is coming. But I need them to remember mem, which might be the hardest task of all. Sequal to Winx go to Hogwarts. I do not own Harry Potter of Winx Club. ON HOLD


**Yeah, yeah I know! What kinda person am I? I tell you I'm gonna start writing this story soon, but then I wait two months before actually **

**starting ****it? And because the Trix never came back to Earth to give the message to Bloom (according to their memories) everyone really **

**believes that the ****Winx and Specialists are just regular American wizards and witches. Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe that it had been only two days ago that I had defeated Voldemort. We were just fixing the last of Hogwarts. Professor

McGonagal was now Headmistress and everyone who had been in Hogwarts this year was going to retake their year because the classes they

had been taking weren't much help at all. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen, something might even be

bigger than Voldemort. None of the exchange students seemed okay either, ever since last year on the 28th of December they seemed kinda

down. The one who seemed to be taking it the hardest (whatever **it** is) was definitely Sky. It just didn't add up though. We knew that his parents

were forcing him into an arranged marriage, but that had been called off a long while ago. No one could figure out what was missing in our lives,

but we knew it was something important. The thing was that my life should have been perfect I had the girl of my dreams, I had eleven new

friends, I had defeated Voldemort and I was going to finish my last year at Hogwarts. I just didn't know, but something big was wrong. And I

intended to find out.

* * *

Bloom's POV

I opened my eyes. It was another cold and dreary day. I was inside the some old oak that I had been living in for the last

year or so. I looked into my locket for what must have been the millionth time today. I had a feeling that something big was going to happen

today. I hoped that today would be the day. I didn't even care if they didn't remember me, but I had to laugh with my friends, hug my parents,

and just kiss Sky one more time. The hollow tree was really simple. It was one bed, one cabinet, a small coffee table and a cabinet where I kept

the food. Right now I was peering into the pictures, the only things that kept me from insanity. On the left were a picture of me and the rest of the

Winx. On the right was a picture of Sky, our hands intertwined with the ocean in the background. I sighed at the picture, and hoped that, if I was

lucky, some small animal would climb into the hollow tree and I wouldn't have to spend another day alone. I leaned against the door, still looking

at the pictures. I fell through the bark and collapsed and flipped clumsily onto the grass. I jumped up.

"I'm okay!" I yelled, even though no one could hear me. Then, it hit me. No, I mean it literally hit me, right on the head. Hard, I should add. The

force pushed me to the ground and I hit my arm pretty hard.

"Not okay." I mumbled. I looked up to see what it was and saw that the giant tree I had been staying in the whole time was none other than the

Whomping Willow.

"Hogwarts." I whispered happily. But when I saw another branch make its way towards me I dived out of the way, and my happiness was

immediately erased. Only a few twigs managed to cut my arms. Then I realized that the fact that I was outside the tree meant that Harry had

defeated Voldemort. But then a large branch swung at my stomach and I hung on for dear life as it tried to fling me off. When I finally let go I ran

to the tree and laid a hand on its trunk to balance myself. But the tree's longer branches could still reach me, and I was flung this way and that,

until I was finally flung against a rock about 100 feet away from the tree.

"Ouch." I rubbed my head. I didn't care much about the pain though. I ran up to the castle, jumping obstacles and falling enough times (I just

brushed myself off and started to run again.) When I finally got to the castle, I could barely walk but I wasn't going to let that stop me now. My

year and a half of solitude was finally over. I was going to see my friends, my family, Sky! I pushed open the doors with all of the strength I had

left. My cuts and scraps stung and my head was bleeding. I could tell that I was loosing blood fast, but I ran past all of the shocked students and

to the Great Hall. "Young lady! Stop! Stop!" I could hear McGonagal yelling after me but I couldn't care less. When I finally got to the Great Hall I

ran inside, straight to the Gryffindor table, and my friends. I stopped and just stared at them, a huge smile on my face, and they stared at me in

shock. I noticed that Sky wasn't there, but at that moment I could wait a few minutes to see him, as long as I saw anyone familiar. But they just

stared at me blankly.

"You really don't remember." I whispered. Tears were streaming down my face and I collapsed onto the floor. "None of you remember!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What's your name?" I looked up, and saw Sky's gentle blue eyes gazing into mine.

"You don't remember?"

"We don't remember what?" Stella asked gently. The others got up and walked over to me and tried to comfort me as I sobbed in Sky's arms. Just

the fact that he was comfortable enough with me to hug me again was enough. I hugged him back and continued to sob.

"You wouldn't remember me even if I told you who I am."

"Try us." Layla said.

"My name is Bloom Flameton and I'm many things. Princess of Sparx, your friend," I turned to Sky. "And your fiancée."


End file.
